Twisted Mystery
by Tenko1279
Summary: A complex story comprising Gakuen Alice characters. In another world, the Dark Kingdom rises to control all five lands and someone must stop it quickly before time runs out...a lot of twists and turns in the story...
1. Chapter 1

Hope you will enjoy my story...Please read on... :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice and its characters. And i don't see the point why I should repeat this Disclaimer every Chapter...**

**Chapter 1 The Barrier**

**Hii-Sama Mansion, Main Hall**

Shiki and Persona scrolled down the pathway and enter a big hall. Hii-sama was in the middle, and in front of her was a big golden crystal.

Shiki: Greetings Your Majesty, Hii-sama. Emperoress Yuka would like to invite you to a banquet held in our Dark Kingdom tonight. My emperor will be delighted if your majesty will accept the invitation.

Hii-sama: Emperoress Yuka...hm...I haven't seen her for a long time...

Hii-sama felt an uneasy feeling inside her. Emperoress Yuka was a dark mysterious character, and it matched her Dark powers that was the strongest in her Kingdom. Hii-sama was curious with her sudden intentions to invite her.

Persona: Will your majesty accept the invitation?

Hii-sama: Yes, i accept. Servant, perpare everything for the jurney to the Dark Kingdom tonight.

Servant: Yes, Your Majesty.

Persona: Thank you. We will leave now.

Both Shiki and Persona exited the hall. Shiki glanced at the servant for a while before following Persona.

...

Persona POV

_I was ordered by Yuka to get close to the crystal...the crystal that will weaken our dark forces. I was also ordered to attached another black crystal to it without Hii-sama noticing it._

_As Hii-sama ordered her servants, i have attacted the crystal to the golden one before leaving the hall. Mission accomplished. Shiki did not agree with our actions, Yuka and me. But what he could do? I'm the emperoress brother..._

...

**Dark Kingdom Castle, Dining Hall**

The banquet held was magnificient. All leaders of the 4 other kingdoms have been invited to the Dark kingdom by Emperoress Yuka.

Emperor Noda – Air Kingdom

Emperoress Serena – Water Kingdom

Emperor Narumi – Light Kingdom

Emperor Jinno – Fire Kingdom

And, most important of all, the great ruler over all the lands, Hii-sama was also invited.

Only 6 rulers was in the hall. Everyone was enjoying the food served. All except Hii-sama. She was too suspicious. Once she tought that she caught Yuka letting out an evil smile. Hii-sama bet that Yuka have some evil plan.

...

**Dark Kingdom Castle, Crystal Chamber**

Servant: What are you doing? Why did you pull me into this chamber?

Shiki: I know who you are. You are not just a servant of Hii-sama, Tsubasa...

Tsubasa: So you know my identity...NOW TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW IT OR YOU WILL SUFFICATE IN SECONDS!

Tsubasa raised his hand and produced a gust of wind, ready to produce a miniture tornado around Shiki to sufficate him.

Shiki: Okay okay...calm down!! I was just finding someone i can trust to help me...someone to stop Yuka's evil plans...i found out that you are Emperor Noda's son but work for Hii-sama. Your main power, obviously is Wind. Your father, the other rulers and even Hii-sama is in danger right now...

Tsubasa: What are you talking about? I don't understand at all...

Shiki pointed to the black crystal globe that looked almost similar to the one in Hii-sama mansion.

Shiki: See that? That is Yuka's crystal. See another black crystal attached to it. There is a similar one to on Hii-sama's crystal. It is use to transfer powers between crystals.

Tsubasa: That means...Yuka is stealing Hii-sama's power? For what?

...

**Dark Kingdom Castle, Dining Hall**

Hii-sama felt an aura surrounding the castle. _This is bad... _Hii-sama stood up, staring at Yuka.

Hii-sama: This banquet is held on purpose, I suppose, Emperoress Yuka?

The hall went into dead silence. Everyone's eyes landed on Yuka.

Hii-sama: You did something to create a barrier within this castle...so that our powers will weaken...

Narumi shot a stream of light and it was obvious that the beam slowly faded and disappeared in seconds. Jinno tried to trap Yuka in a circle of fire but also failed. Everyone's powers were weakening.

Noda: What did you do Yuka? What did you do to us?

Serena: She suddenly got hold of an extremely powerful power to create a barrier over the castle. I believe that all power users that aren't based on Dark will diminished shortly if we use too much power or stay too long in the barrier...

Yuka clapped her hands and gave out a manacing laughter.

Yuka: Just as you say, my clever Serena. I reversed your power Hii-sama. I knew that you were creating a barrier around the whole Dark Kingdom so that Dark power users cannot use their powers when they step into other Kingdoms. You think that you can beat me in this way...But alas, i stole your power and now you are surely exhausted from making the barrier.

Hii-sama: Yuka, YOU!!

Just then Persona and other guards bounded the rulers with a special dark rope. Hii-sama and the others struggled helplessly as their powers were weakened.

...

**Dark Kingdom Castle, Underground Prison**

It was just like an underground cave. Water were dripping from the ceiling. The iron prison bars have rusted off. The prison cell was small and there was only a large stone bed at the far end corner. Hii-sama broke the eerie silence.

Hii-sama: Our powers must have been opposing the barrier powers without us noticing it. That's why when we realised it it was too late...

Narumi clinged to the rusty bars and gave a huge sigh.

Narumi: Let's not worry about ourselves first. Yuka may be planning to control all the lands right now...

Serena: Hey, there is someone coming...

Footsteps were heard heading to the prison cells where they were imprisoned. Seconds later, Shiki came into sight.

Noda: Hi, are you going to throw us into some dungeons? Or maybe furnace?

Shiki: Please do not joke, Emperoress Noda. I've come to help you all...

Jinno: Who are you? Why do you want to help us? How can we trust you?

Shiki: Erm...too many questions...I...

Tsubasa: He is Shiki, one of Yuka's servants. But he is against Yuka and her plans. He even show me the source where Yuka obtained all the powers.

Noda: Tsubasa, why are you here? It's dangerous!!

Tsubasa: (sweatdropped) Father!! I'm not a kid anymore, i know how to take care of myself!

Hii-sama: So he is your son, Noda? This is interesting...

Narumi: So what is your plan to help us?

Shiki: I need your amulets...

All: WHAT?

...

_**Information on powers in the 5 lands**_

In the 5 lands, the main powers of each land is Fire, Light, Water, Air, and Dark. The power user in each land has powers under the main powers, eg. Wind under the main power, Air.

The most powerful power user in the land is selected as the emperor or emperoress. Having such strong powers, they keep their powers in Power Amulets to control their powers.

Without the Power Amulets, the power user will be as weak as everyone else. That is why they are very important to those who own one.

...

Tsubasa: You didn't told me this was your plan!!

Shiki: Well...that was what I could think of...

Noda: On the second thought, i might be a good idea. Firstly, our powers are already weaken, so if we give our amulets to them, Yuka would not see any difference. She will only think that her barrier was so powerful until we become sooooo weak. Secondly, we can't do anything with the amulets if we are stuck underground here.

Jinno: But we don't know whether the power in them are also weaken.

Shiki: I was thinking of giving it a try by taking these amulets out of the Dark Kingdom as fast as possible before they become useless.

Narumi took out his Light Amulet and tried to use the powers embedded inside. The whole place was blinded with light for a second. Then the amulet broke into two and surprised everyone.

Narumi: Oh no...This is bad...

Shiki: See that, it is no use if you continue holding them, they will be destroyed in the barrier. Please believe me to help you...

Tsubasa: Do believe him...please...we do not have much time. Sooner or later Yuka will find out about us.

Serena: It seems to be our only choice...

The Light, Fire, Air and Water Amulets were handled to Shiki and Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: We will surely destroy Yuka plans. Please wait for us. Farewell, father.

...

**Dark Castle, Yuka Sleeping Chamber**

Yuka: Now everything is mine in just a blink of eye...isn't it hard to believe?

Persona: Yuka, I don't think this whole thing is so easy...

Just then, a servant reported there is an intruder in the forbidden room. Yuka eyes widen.

Yuka: You guess it right, my dear brother. Now, come straight to the room at once with me!

...

**Dark Castle, Forbidden Room**

Shiki examined the interior of the room hurriedly, finding some clue of where the door is. There were fine furniture with beautiful decorations all around the room, making it more difficult to find the important passage.

Shiki told himself to think harder. He studied the room before...the door should have tiny sparks of light at the side. He turned around and...

Persona: I know it will be you...didn't expected me to appear so fast right?

Persona was already standing there. And Yuka was just sitting down on one of the golden chair nearby.

Shiki: Persona...

At the end of the room where Shiki was facing...Shiki saw a few sparks of light playing around the Tudor fireplace...

_Could that be the door?_

...

It is my first time submmiting my story, so please review and comment. Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Teleportation Door**

Chap 1 summary: Yuka locked up the other emperors and emperoress in an underground cell. Shiki and Tsubasa are trying to save the power of the amulets and seeking help from another world. While finding the teleportation door, Yuka and Persona showed up to stop them…

**Dark Castle, The Forbidden Room**

Shiki POV

_Could that be the door?_

Shiki stared closely at the edges of the fireplace.

"Oh, so you think it is there, don't you? How about the mirror over there?" said Yuka.

Shiki looked across the room to the mirror pointed by Yuka. To his surprise, they were a few sparks around the side of the mirror too. In a few seconds, the whole room was filled with millions of sparks. _Where did the sparks came from?_ Shiki looked confusedly at Yuka.

"You might not notice but in a hurry I think you dropped something from your bag…"

Yuka smiled and hold out a piece of broken metal. _NO…how did she get the light amulet? It must be the amulet that created the sparks!_

Shiki forced himself to think harder. _There must be a way to find that door…_

"What a waste of time, Yuka. Can't we just knock him down straight away…" said Persona.

_That's it…the power from the amulet will weaken due to the barrier…if I can just hold on longer…I will figure out the real location of the door!_

"Figured out anything, Shiki? I'm tired of waiting…" Yuka tapped her fingers on the armrest.

Then, just as Shiki predicted, some of the sparks became dimmer. Only the sparks around the picture behind Yuka were still as bright as ever.

"Quick! It's the picture over there…" Shiki shouted.

Before Shiki could finish his sentence, Persona had knocked him unconscious. The bag Shiki was holding dropped and its contents scattered out on the floor.

"What? There are only stones?" said Persona surprised.

At the same time, Tsubasa dashed out from one of the antique cupboard and headed directly towards the picture on the wall. Yuka shot a few black daggers towards Tsubasa but he managed to dodge them with a little help of his wind powers. Just when Tsubasa reached the picture, Persona's evil claw grabbed his leg. Tsubasa struggled to pull away the claw but decided to teleport as fast as he can. So, in a split second, Tsubasa and the claw disappeared from sight.

Yuka stood up and frown, but seemed not so disappointed.

"Oh well…we lost him…"

…………………………………………………………

**Elementary class B**

The class was as noisy as usual. Just then, an 11 year old girl came in smiling.

Mikan: Ohayo everyone.

Yuu: Ohayo Mikan-chan.

Mikan sat behind her best friend. The girl with short black hair in front was busy assembling some metal parts.

" Eh Hotaru, what are you inventing again?"

Hotaru handled her a small metal screen. Mikan examined it curiously and suddenly "**Don't you dare to disturb me!!!**" words appeared on the screen.

" Aww…come on. It looks interesting. Can I have a look?"

Hotaru sighed and turned around, showing a peace sign at Mikan.

" What does that mean?" asked Mikan.

" If you want me to tell you about my invention please pay 200 rabbits first…"

" HOTARU!!!"

Just then, Misaki sensei came in.

" Class, your teacher Narumi-sensei is currently out of the school grounds under the orders of the Elementary School Principal. So you all will have free periods the whole day today!"

The class shouted with joy, all except two boys at the back of the class, Natsume and Ruka, the busy Hotaru and a bad tempered girl sitting at a corner sulkily, Luna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Unknown Room**

"Hello? Sir? Are you ok?" A robot's voice rang throughout the room.

Tsubasa opened his eyes and saw a pink creature in front of him, supposedly the robot that was talking. He tried to sit up but his back hurts.

Takahashi-san held up its hand and showed him a black claw that was starting to disappear.

"This was holding onto your leg so I removed it… Who are you?"

Tsubasa surveyed his surroundings through the corner of his eyes. It seems to be a music room. And on one of the books lying near to him on the floor, he read the cover. "GAKUEN ALICE ELEMENTARY MUSIC BOOK 4". Tsubasa quickly analysed all the data. He was in an academy, named Gakuen Alice and he is currenty in a music room, probably for the elementary students and facing a robot. Tsubasa quickly hold his head and stood up.

"Oh my, I must have fell asleep for my interview! I am looking for a job as a teacher. May I know where the office is?"

Takahashi-san looked at him curiously and was silent for a moment before continuing.

"It's true that this school needs substitute teachers for the moment. To go to the office, go downstairs turn right and exit this building. Then continue down the road until you see the building with the sign 'faculty section."

Tsubasa thanked the robot as it turned away and picked up the pail and a mop at the corner of the room. He smiled as he got away without the robot suspecting anything. He was lucky that he choosed the right thing to say, but pondered on what the robot said about the shortage of teachers in school.

After it had left, Tsubasa searched the floor and found the bag containing the amulets he was holding before he teleported. But to his surprise, the bag was empty and the amulets disappeared mysteriously…

"Oh dear…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Elementary Cafeteria **

"Mikan, did you hear that the elementary branch will be holding a party to celebrate the end of this semester?"Anna and Nonoko sat down beside Mikan.

"Really, I didn't know anything about it…" said Mikan as she continued to eat her rice.

"Oh it's true. I heard that Misaki sensei was in charge of it." said Tobita at the next table.

" Yay, I love parties! One of these days I should go down to the central town to buy a nice dress. Will you come, Mikan?" asked Nonoko.

"Oh yes, and maybe Hotaru too. Eh, did anyone saw Hotaru?"

"No, she must be in her research lab again."

" Never mind. I'll ask her later," smiled Mikan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hotaru Research Lab**

Hotaru was alone in the lab as everyone was at the cafeteria. She was assembling the last metal part to her invention. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable and something mysteriously appeared in her hand.

Hotaru opened her hand slowly and a there was a sudden burst of fire from her palm. She threw the object on the table. Ared-coloured object was revealed after the flames extinguished.

"What's this?" Hotaru started at the object for a long time…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2 done. Please review. Thanks very much. To those who have read my 1st chapter a long time ago, sorry for the late update. :)


End file.
